Nilai UAS Raito Jeblok?
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: Yagami Raito seorang pelajar yang perfect mendapat cobaan yaitu mendapat nilai jelek karena gadis pujaannya. bagaimana cerita selengkapnya?
1. Ingin Bicara

Title : Jangan Dekati Aku!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjem karakter tokohnya.

Genre : Romance/mistery

Rate : sekarang K+ tapi selanjutnya kayaknya T

Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje (pastinya), dan yang lainnya yang saya nggak tau, dan satu hal lagi, mungkin ini gabungan dari naruto dan suatu cerita versiku sendiri. (^^). Maaf jika tak berkenan.

oOo

Hinata adalah gadis yang yang memiliki aura gelap sahingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya meskipun dia sangat cantik. Wajahnya sangat pucat tanpa semburat merah muda di pipinya, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya seperti orang tak pernah tidur manambah aura gelapnya lebih kuat, begitu juga dengan matanya yang hitam kelam yang membuat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. (maaf di sini warna mata Hinata berubah)

Pertengahan musim panas ini, Hinata dengan kakaknya, Hyuga Neji pindah ke Hokaido.

'Dimana ya? Katanya kakak sebelah sini,' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil mencari lokasi sekolah barunya. 'Padahal aku kan mau cari tempat rahasia buat menyendiri,' katanya dalam hati.

Setelah dia berputar-putar ke mana-mana, dia tetap tidak menemukan lokasi di mana sekolahnya berada.

"Huh, nyerah deh," katanya sambil menyandarkan badannya ke pohon besar.

"Kamu cari apa? Kamu bukan orang sini ya?" kata seseorang di belakang Hinata. Orang itu berambut kuning dan memiliki mata biru sappire dengan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata. Dia adalah Naruto.

"Mm, aku baru pindah, dan aku cari SMA 3 Hokaido," jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar tidak terkesan dingin. Saat menjawabnya, Hinata agak gugup karena dia jarang bicara pada orang lain.

"Kau tinggal lurus aja ke sana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah di mana SMA tersebut berada. "Mau ku temani?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Hari sudah mau gelap lho, kau tidak takut?" tanya Naruto yang terkesan ingin maksa untuk ikut.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Hinata dan tanpa babibu meninggalkan Naruto.

'Gadis yang manis,' batin Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Huh, untung saja dia nggak ngikutin, aku sedang lapar tau. Itu dia sekolahannya. Lihat-lihat dulu deh,' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil melihat sekeliling sekolah.

Entah bagaimana Hinata melakukannya, dia sekarang berada di dalam sekolah, padahal pagar sekolah dikunci rapat.

oOo

= beberapa minggu kemudian =

"Aku berangkat," kata Hinata pada kakaknya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata sekolah di sekolah barunya.

'Lekas pulang,' Neji diam saja tetapi Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya meski tidak diucapkan.

Hinata pun menyusuri jalan yang dia lewati kemarin malam. Sekarang, Hinata berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ini masih jam 7 pagi. Padahal sekolahan masuk pada pukul 08.50.

'Itukan gadis yang kemarin,' tiba-tiba sesutu terlintas di benak Hinata. Spontan Hinata pun langsung mencari sesuatu, dan Hinata menemukan sosok manusia yang pernah di temuinya.

"Hai, terlalu pagi untuk barangkat ya?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sedang jogging, sehingga dia sekarang hanya memakai kaos oblong yang ditutupi jaket dan memakai celana panjang yang dipakai para siswa SMA 3 Hokaido.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan langsung meneruskan aktivitas berjalannya.

'Heh? Gadis ini misterius,' pikir Naruto, tetapi kata-kata yang barusan dia pikirkan dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata. Saat mereka di depan sekolahannya, Hinata berhenti dan otomatis Naruto pun juga berhenti.

"Jangan ikuti aku," kata Hinata dengan nada dinginnya yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya malam yang paling misterius.

"Heh? Hmm, b-baiklah," kata Naruto dengan kebingungan yang menyelimuti kepalanya.

Dengan canggung Naruto melewati Hinata yang masih tak bergerak. Dia menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka. Setiap pagi sekolah hanya dipenuhi oleh anak dari klub basket dan klub football.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Hinata menuju tempat di luar gedung sekolah yang dia temukan saat mengelilingi sekolah dulu.

Hinata menikmati angin yang berhembus. Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, di kalung itu ada sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas. Cicin tersebut adalah cincin ayahnya. Tanpa sadar sititik air mata jatuh dari matanya. Betapa perihnya jika dia mengingat saat itu.

Saat perang saudara terjadi, ayah Hinata ditusuk tepat menuju jantung oleh adiknya. Saat itu Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan betapa perihnya hidupnya. Ibu Hinata dengan gelap mata menembak adik suaminya yang telah membunuhnya. Dengan isakan tangis, ibu Hinata menuju tubuh suaminya yang terkapar dan memeluk tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hinata yang masih berumur 11 tahun dan Neji yang berumur 23 tahun memeluk ibu mereka yang sedang memeluk suaminya.

"Neji, sekarang, ibu serahkan semuanya sepadamu. Kau tahu kan, kapan akan melakukannya? Ibu bisa gila jika tidak ada ayahmu disampiny ibu," kata ibunya sambil melepaskan cincin yang dipakainya dan yang dipakai suaminya serta melepas kalung dengan bandulan cincin emas putih yang cantik. "Ini untuk kalian, dan ini untuk Hinata, kau nanti juga akan sama seperti kita, Nak," katanya kepada Hinata.

"Ma.. mama, a-akan bersama kami kh-kan?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak-isak.

"Mama akan menjemput ayahmu, Hinata. Hinata harus baik-baik bersama kakak ya," kata ibu Hinata.

"Hinata mau ikut mama sajaaaaa..." rengek Hinata. Neji pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat untuk menenagkan Hinata.

"Neji, kau tau kan kapan saatnya, kau pun tau apa yang harus kau lakukan," kata ibu Hinata. Ibu Hinata pun menjauh dari anak-anaknya dan mengarahkan pistol yang dibawanya ke kepalanya. "Hasta la vista," kata ibu mereka sambil menarik palatuk pistol, dan "DOR," tubuh ibunya pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaa..." teriak Hinata saat mendengar suara tembakan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, semuanya telah berakhir," kata Neji kepada Hinata.

"Kakak jahat! Kakak nggak mencegah mama!" kata Hinata sambil memukuli kakaknya. Tetapi, Neji mempererat pelukan kepada Hinata yang berkesan hanya-itu-yang-dapat-kita-lakukan.

"Hiks, hiks," tangis Hinata menjadi-jadi saat mengingat masa itu dan dia semakin erat menggenggam cincin ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kakaknya muncul dan menyuruh Hinata untuk berhenti menangis. 'Jangan menangis, cepatlah masuk sebelum terlambat,' kata bayangan kakaknya.

Hinata pun menyeka air matanya dan melihat jam. 08.25. Ternyata 1 jam lebih dia melamun. Hinata mulai berjalan ke gerbang sekolah dan langsung menuju kamar mandi cewek untuk mencuci muka.

oOo

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya," kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. 'Wah, cantik ya,' 'manis,' 'sedikit dingin ya,' 'tidak senyum sama sekali, seram,' berbagai pikiran terbaca semua oleh Hinata.

"Nah, Hyuga-san, silahkan anda duduk di depan Naruto-kun yang merupakan durian berjalan di kelas ini," kata guru Kakashi kepada Hinata.

"Ahahahaha..." tawa anak satu sekelas menggema di ruang kelas.

"Awas kau ya, Kakashi-sensei!" ancam Naruto yang mengakibatkan tawa anak satu kelas bertambah rame.

"Hei, Namaku Ino," kata Ino kepada Hinata sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Hai, Ino," sapa Hinata sopan.

"Hei, ketemu lagi, namamu Hinata ya? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau pindahan dari ~" *PLETAK*. Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus mendarat sukses di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ahahahahahaha," kelas pun dihiasi dengan tertawaaan anak sekelas.

"Kalau mau kenalan saat istirahat saja," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Uh, selalu aku. Week," kata Naruto lirih.

oOo

'Ding dong,' bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda istrirahat dimulai, dan sorak-sorai murid pun memecah keheningan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanya Ino. "Hei, Naruto, ayo kita main," kata anak yang membawa anjing peliharaannya kepada Naruto. "Oke, tunggu aku," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar, terima kasih," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri di kelas menggunakan headsetnya, 'Dengan begini aku tidak akan terganggu dengan pikiran mereka,' pikir Hinata. Hinata mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberi oleh gurunya . Saat kelas sudah sepi, Hinata keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Saat sekolah belum pulang, siswa-siswi tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar, jadi Hinata ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Di perpustakaan, Hinata mencari buku yang menarik yang tidak pernah dia baca. Dia terus mencari sampai dia menyerah karena tidak ada buku yang tidak pernah dia baca, sekalipun itu buku pelajaran.

Di tempat lain, Naruto melihati gadis tersebut. Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut, mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan pada gadis tersebut. Tetapi gadis tersebut sudah menoleh sebelum Naruto memberi kejutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto.

oO TBC Oo

_Maaf ya, jati diri Hinata tidak bisa kuungkapkan pada chapter ini. Baru kali ini aku membuat ffn yang serius karena akunya sendiri tidak bisa serius. Jika anda ingin mengetahui siapa Hinata sebenarnya silahkan anda baca chapter dua. Tapi, sebelum saya update, mohon reviewnya dari para readers dan author yang lain. Dan tolong beri support ya... ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Titlle : Nilai UAS Raito Jeblok?

Genre : Hummor / Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. BUKAAAAN.

Warning sesungguhnya : gaje, ketawa garing (mungkin), kegilaan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, selanjutnya anda fikirkan sendiri.

Nb : L itu cewek jadi bukan ffn YAOI.

Nb (lagi) : Raito umur 15 dan L umur 14 mereka kelas 3 SMP. L waktu SD akselerasi. XP

oooOooo

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sambil minum kopi atau semacamnya," tawar Raito. "Bolehkan?"

"Boleh deh, kebetulan aku juga mau ke cafe," kata L. Raito memandang dengan saksama saksama bukan seksama, nanti dimarahin guru Bhs. Indonesia wajah L. 'Wajahnya memerah' batin Raito yang sepertinya dia baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Kita mau ke cafe mana?" tanya Raito.

"Gimana kalau ke cafe Misa-chan? Deket sini lho," kata L.

[PAUSE]

**A/N** : maaf sayalupakasih tempe, eh, tahu. L, Raito, dan Misa sekolah di sekolahan yang sama, cuman Misa tidak satu kelas dengan mereka.

**Raito** : inilah contoh Author yang tidak profesional dalam bidangnya. *PLAK*

**A/N** : maaf atas gangguan barusan. *DUAK*

**Ryuk** : para readers, saya akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Author. Saya sengaja memukul Author karena saya sebel karena Cuma jadi peran figuran, jadi saya ambil aja pekerjaan Author.

[PLAY]

"Hm, boleh deh," kata akang Raito setuju. [**Ryuk** : ih, akang Raito mau ngedate ya? # **Raito** : haha, eh, kamu kan sekarang jadi Author, nanti tolong suksesin ya. ^^ # **Ryuk** : liat-liat dulu dueh.]

"Ya sudah, kita ke sana jalan kaki, soalnya mobilku selalu aku parkir di depan cafe Misa-chan. Oya, Raito-san naik apa ke sini?" kata dan tanya Neng L sambil mulai berjalan di sepanjang jalan kenangan(?).

"Aku jalan kaki," kata Raito. [**Ryuk** : ah, si Akang, nggak keren amat sih. Kalau mau nyuri hati cewek tuh bawa kendaraan dong. Masa jalan kaki? # **Raito** : lo tau dari mana Ryuk? # **Ryuk** : masa akang lupa, kita kan sering dipinjem buat ngisi ffn yang tentang the love note. # **Raito** : iya ya. Tapi nggak papa, jalan kaki itu menyehatkan.]

"Kok nggak bawa kendaraan sendiri?" tanya Neng L.

"Ayahku seorang kepala kepolisisan. Aku kan masih di bawah umur. Ya, tau kan?"

"Waaaaaa, jangan adukan aku ya!" kata Neng L sambil tersenyuuuum.

"Haha," tawa Raito keluar, entah gara-gara apa, apa karena kata-kata Eneng barusan atau senyum Eneng.

"Raito-san –," kata Neng L tapi keburu di potong ma si Akang.

"Eh, panggil Raito-kun aja. Kesannya lebih akrab."

"Oke, jadi sekarang L panggil Raito-kun. Raito-kun juga boleh panggil L aja atau L-chan"

"Oya, orang-orang terdekatmu kok panggil L?" tanya abang Raito penasaran setengah kramas(?).

"Sebenarnya nama asliku adalah L Lawliet," kata Eneng L.

"Tunggu tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau adalah anak Smith Lawliet!"

"Itu memang ayahku."

"Apa kau juga akan menjadi anggota FBI seperti ayahmu?" kata Abang Raito penuh dengan tanya karena lebih banyak tanda tanya di situ.

"Entalah," kata L dan tiba-tiba waaaaaa, kuntilanak... *PLAK* Eh, ternyata Mpok Misa memeluk tubuh L. [**Raito** : gue cemburu. # **Ryuk** : kalau itu bukan cemburu. Tapi pikiranmu yang mesum.]

"Kyaaaaa, L-chan, maafin aku, aku nggak tau kamu nungguin aku sampe jam 10 malem. Sebagai gantinya L-chan boleh pesen apa aja deh," kata kuntilanak rambut kuning tersebut. [**Misa** : hei, Ryuk! Misa-chan itu cantik tau, masa dikatain kuntilanak? # **Ryuk** : -sibuk makan apel- # **Misa** : denger nggak siih? –dibekap L– # **Ryuk** : ih, Neng L baik deh]

"Tapi aku boleh ngajak temenku ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Misa [**Ryuk** : terpaksa nulis 'Misa', Ryuk nggak mau diteriakin Kuntilanak lagi. Fuh]

"Yagami Raito. Raito-kun ini Misa-chan," kata Eneng L ngenalin temen yang salah satunya adalah makhluk halus.

"Hajimemashite, Misa desu," kata Mpok Misa perkenalin diri. Tapi Akang Raito cuman diam aja. [**Ryuk** : sukurin tuh!]

"Misa-chan, mungkin sebaiknya kita segera ke dalam," kata Eneng L.

"Silahkan, L-chan,"

Abang Raito dan Neng L duduk di meja yang menghadap ke jalanan Tokyo hari itu. Di meja telah penuh dengan makanan manis yang dijanjikan oleh Misa dan secangkir cappucino milik Raito.

"Raito-kun mau bicara apa?" tanya Neng L sambil melahap cake strawberrynya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin harus mengatakan sekarang," kata Akang Raito. [**Ryuk **: akang kalo mau kebelet pipis ya kebelakang. Nanti kencing batu lho, Kang. –Raito ngelempar palu ke Ryuk–]

"Memang Raito-kun mau bicara tentang apa?"

" Apa L-chan pertama kalinya Akang Raito manggil dengan sufiks –chan mau, eh, jadi pacarku?" [**Ryuk** : ini jawab apa partanyaan ya? Ryuk bingung *HALAH!*].

Setelah itu ...

ooO TBC Ooo

A/N : -siuman dari pingsannya setelah dipukul pake pemukul kasti sama Ryuk-

Ryuk : -kabur-

Raito : -diem buat meratapi nasib-

Misa : -patah hati karena Raito nembak L-chan-

L : -bingung mikirin jawaban buat Raito-

A/N : tadi sampe mana?

Raito : udah kelar.

A/N : heh?

L : Ryuk yang jadi Author.

A/N : UAPAAAAAA?

Ryuk : -sembunyi di balik pintu-

A/N : -nemuin Ryuk di balik pintu neraka(?)-

Ryuk : ampun bos.

A/N : ente seenaknya aja nerusin ffn orang.

Ryuk : ane sebel ama ente.

A/N : yeee,.. lo sebel apa ngiri?

Ryuk : dua-duanye deh bos.

L : kenapa ada Cinta Pitri di sini?

Raito : ini mana yang cowok mana yang cewek?

A/N : yee,. Lo kira ini film teletubies?

Ryuk : eh, bos, mending minta reviewannya dulu baru berantem. Eko? Eh, oke?

A/N : yaudah, sono gih, minta reviewan!

Ryuk : readers tolongin Ryuk ya. Dengan cara ketik IMB (spasi) RYUK kirim ke 9910. Eh, salah salah. Tolongin Ryuk dengan cara review nih ffn. Arigatou gozaimasu.

*perang dunia manusia dan dunia shinigami pun terjadi*


	3. Chapter 3

Titlle : Nilai UAS Raito Jeblok?

Genre : Hummor / Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. BUKAAAAN.

Warning sesungguhnya : gaje, ketawa garing (mungkin), kegilaan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, selanjutnya anda fikirkan sendiri.

Nb : L itu cewek jadi bukan ffn YAOI.

oooOooo

"Apa L-chan mau, eh, jadi pacarku?" kata Raito.

"Apa?" kata L, seketika itu juga mata L membesar.

"Aku mengajakmu untuk pacaran, mau kan?" tawar Raito. 'Ayolah. Masa kamu nggak mau jadi pacar orang terganteng di dunia dan di akhirat (?) yang diidamkan dari anak-anak baru lahir sampe nenek-nenek?' batin Raito LEBAY. [**A/N** : Raito, kapan kamu tobat dari kenarsisanmu? –Author putus asa– # **Raito** : kayaknya nggak bakal deh, Bos. # **A/N** : haduuuh, ya wes lah. Back to story]

"Tapi, jika kamu ingin jadi pacarku, kamu harus melakukankan beberapa tantanganku, Raito-kun," kata L menawarkan tantangan kepada Raito.

"Tantangan apa?" tanya Raito penasaran setengah mandi (?).

"Aku ingin Raito menghabiskan 2 batang coklat yang Misa-chan berikan sekarang."

'Waduuh. Kenapa harus itu sih L-chan? Apa nggak ada tantangan lain? Secara gue kagak suka makanan manis,' batin Raito.

Raito belum sempat menjawab tetapi L bicara lagi, "Aku tau Raito-kun tidak suka makanan manis. Itulah tantanganku. Apakah Raito-kun mau melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkanku?" kata L yang seakan menjawab pertanyaan Raito dalam hati. [**A/N **: turut prihatin deh. # **Raito** : asem lo Author gila! # **A/N** : tuntutan tugas, Bro!]

Raito hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya Raito mau untuk melakukannya, tapi dia tidak tau resiko apa yn akan ditanggungnya.

"Kalau nggak mau, ya sudah," kata L sambil mengupas (?) kulit pisang (?). [**Raito** : eh, nenek, maksudku Author, yang bener membuka bungkus coklat. # **A/N** : O iya ya. –jawab Author cengo–]. Ralat : kata L sambil membuka bungkus coklat.

Tiba-tiba Raito meraih tangan L yang akan memasukkan batang coklat ke dalam mulut L, kemudian memakan batang coklat tersebut.

"KLETAK," suara coklat yang terpotong menyeruak sehingga keheningan diantara mereka berdua seperti di kuburan LEBAY. Pada milenium berikutnya *PLAK*, eh, maksudny detik berikutnya Raito mengambil coklat yang dipegang L.

Raito memakan coklat seperti orang nggak pernah makan selama 200 abad *THUNG* -dipentung Raito-. Sehingga coklat pun dengan cepat pindah ke perut Raito. Pertamanya, Raito merasa perutnya tak bersahabat (?), dia pun memaksakan untuk memakannya.

L hanya bisa diam, dia berfikir untuk apa Raito-kun melakukan ini. 'Apa itu yang namanya cinta? Apa kita akan melakukan apapun untuk cinta? Bagaimana kalau seseorang yang dia cintai untuk menyuruhnya bunuh diri?' berjuta pertanyaan masih terpendam dalam hati L yang ternyata tidak mengenal betul 'apa itu cinta'. Yang L tahu hanya rasa bergetar saat di dekat orang yang disukai, rasa deg-degan yang ingin selalu dirasakan seperti saat pandangan mata bertemu.

Setelah Raito menghabiskan 2 batang coklat, dengan segera dia meminum [**A/N** : minum apa ya? Cappucino apa moccacino? Author lupa, Author lihat chapter sebelumnya dulu. ^^].

Setelah Raito menghabiskan 2 batang coklat, dengan segera dia meminum cappucino pesanannya untuk menetralkan rasa manis yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah melakukan tantanganmu. Selanjutnya apa?" kata Raito dengan wajah seperti orang manahan sakit.

"Tantangan berikutnya adalah kamu harus dapat mengalahkan aku dalam ujian semester besok karena L tidak ingin pacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa mengalahkan L," kata L yang masih dengan kebingungannya atas apa yang dilakukan Raito tetapi L dapat menutupi ekspresinya itu.

"Apakah ada tantangan lagi?" tanya Raito.

"Seminggu setelah penerimaan rapor akan kutunggu di sini jam 9 pagi," kata L yang kemudian dengan buru-buru meninggalkan Raito yang kemudian menghampiri Misa untuk pemit pulang. [**Raito** : hiks, huwaaaaaa... –semuanya tutup telinga– # **A/N** : inilah suasana hati Raito yang ditinggalkan L, pemirsa. Bagaimana kelanjutan? Tetap di termelet-melet –sambil melet-melet– # **Raito** : huwaaa... –sambil njambak rambut Author–]

Setelah L keluar dari cafe, Misa mendekati Raito. Tapi Raito keburu keluar seperti melihat kuntilanak rembut kuning. 'Huwaaaaa... ada kuntilanak mau nyolong cowok cakep' batin Raito dengan segenap kenarsisannya meskipun dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Flashback off

Saat Raito pulang, Raito bertemu dengan L di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, L. Kok nggak pulang?" taya Raito. 'Nungguin aku ya? Haha,' batin Raito yang tidak pernah berpisah dengan kepedeannya.

"Aku nunggu jemputan," kata L yang tak lama kemudian berkata, "Hmm, Raito-kun sakit perut gara-gara kemarin ya?"

"Haha, nggak papa kok," kata Raito yang dihiasi dengan senyum yang mempesona. [**A/N **: -_-" tebar pesona niih.. # **Raito** : DIAM! –membius Author–]

[PAUSE]

Raito : "Karena Author saya bius, ffn-nya sampai sini dulu."

L : "Raito-kun, memang nggak papa membius Author?"

Raito : "Nggak papa L-chan."

Misa : "Akhirnya aku bisa membalas kejahatan Author kepadaku. Huahahaha. *devil laugh*" -bawa pentungan hansip buat mukulin Author–

Raito : "L-chan, gimana nih?"

L : "Kita lindungi Bos yuk!"

Raito : "Ini ada pemukul baseball"

*perang antara L, Raito, dan Misa terjadi*

[PLAY]

Di-play tapi TBC. Haha maaf. ^^v

oO TBC Oo

Raito : huwaaaa... Ryuk...

Ryuk : apa?

Raito : kenapa bukan kamu yang jadi Author?

A/N : Ryuk gue bekap di gudang penyimpanan apel.

Ryuk : maaf Akang.

L : lalu gudangnya gimana?

A/N : dieeeeng~. *lihat gudang – gudang kosong* RYUUUUUUUUUUK!

Ryuk : MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

L : sepertinya ada 2 section adegan perang di fic ini.

Raito : L-chaaaaaan...

L : waaaaaaa... *kabur* sepertinya saaayaa terlalu cepat untuk bicara. Ada 3 section adegan untuk perang.

A/N : readerss.. tolong reviewnya yaaaa... hosh hosh... *sambil loncat-loncat karena Ryuk ada di pohon ceplukan (?), eh, pohon mangga maksudnya.

BB : eh, Author, kenapa kok nggak dipanjat aja?

A/N : gobloknya saya. *manjat pohon mangga – Ryuk terbang – cengo* kalo gini sama aja.

BB : huuh... mahon reviewnya yaaa... di chapter selanjutnya saya akan muncul. Kalo nggak chapter selanjutnya lagi. Arigatou gozaimasu...

A/N : sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mereview. *capek ngejar Ryuk yang akhirnya duduk dan menggoyangkan kaki di pohon ceplukan (?), maksudnya pohon mangga.


End file.
